La lluvia entre hielo y sombras
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: juvia le declara su amor a gray pero este la rechaza... ¿cuanto tiempo tardara en arrepentirse?
1. Chapter 1

Anochecía en magnolia y unos ojos grises no dejaban de ver el firmamento.

-Gray sama, Juvia siempre le ha querido decir… que… que le ama… que le ama con todo su corazón-. Decía una peliazul mientras miraba el suelo muy sonrojada.

-Juvia… yo, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, solo puedo verte como una amiga-. Le respondió el joven tajantemente mirándola a los ojos mientas metía las manos a sus bolsillos.

La maga por su parte trato de respirar y contener su llanto.

-Juvia entiende Gray sama…-. Le contesto mientas corría lejos del lugar hasta llegar a Fairy Hills, encerrándose en su habitación después de un encuentro breve con Mira chan quien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de la joven pues estaba angustiada

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto Erza en compañía de Levy, Wendy, Charele y Lucy.

-parece que Gray la rechazo enserio esta vez…-. Dijo Mirajne mirando al suelo mientras la puerta se habría lentamente.

Las chicas pudieron ver a Juvia llorando desconsolada, mientras afuera caía una tormenta probablemente invocada por los sentimientos de la chica. Las magas entraron a la habitación tras de ella, mientras esta se recostaba en la cama y abrazaba la almohada

–Juvia chan no tienes que abrazar la almohada, ya no estás sola, yo estoy aquí-. Le dijo Mira chan regalándole una sonrisa a lo que la maga se desprendió de la almohada para aferrarse a su amiga

-tomemos licor eso siempre funciona-. Dijo Cana quien había llegado sin invitación con una caja llena de botellas para las chicas y un par de barriles para su consumo personal.

Mira le sirvió un vaso a Juvia, después de todo no estaba mal intentar pensaron todas… después de algunas botellas algunas ya estaban profundamente dormidas, solo quedaban despiertas Juvia, Mira, Lucy y Cana , las 3 últimas bebían en el suelo mientras las demás dormían en la cama, Loxar entro al baño tardándose un poco lo que llamo la atención de las tres chicas, Mira se levanto para ver lo que retrasaba a su amiga, vio a la chica parada frente al espejo mirándose detalladamente, su cabello echo ondas de abajo, miro su ropa, el gorro que siempre utilizaba y su vestido que sin duda pensó, era el atuendo más atractivo que alguna vez tuvo, sonrió al pensar que en verdad si eso era lo mejor de ella, era verdaderamente deprimente…

-podemos cambiar tu peinado, si eso te hace sentir mejor-. Dijo Lucy recargándose en el marco de la puerta, llamando a Cáncer.

-ha es verdad-. Dijo Mira saliendo de la habitación en compañía de Cana.

Lucy se quedo con su amiga mientras Cáncer le arreglaba un poco el cabello, suelto se veía más largo y algo ondulado, con su color azul parecían ondas hermosas de agua, Loxar sonrió agradecida mientras Cáncer se marchaba, en cuanto Lucy y ella salieron del baño y se quedaron dormidas junto a sus amigas.

Al despertar por la mañana a medio día Juvia pudo ver a sus amigas todas a su lado, esbozo una sonrisa al pensar que ya no estaba sola que jamás lo estaría, sobre la mesa estaba una caja con una pequeña nota "para tu nuevo peinado, nueva ropa" tomo la caja abriéndola lentamente para ver que tenia dentro una diadema de color blanco, una blusa de manga corta con botones al frente adornado en el cuello con un listón celeste en la cintura adornado con un cinturón grueso del mismo color resaltando su esbelta figura, con una minifalda del mismo celeste vaporosa con adornos de encaje en la parte de abajo, medias del mismo largo que las anteriores en color blanco con unas zapatillas celestes, sin duda era un conjunto especial tal vez para una cita, una cita pensó entristeciéndose un poco…

La ropa que le había dado Mirajne la había colgado en su closet y en la última semana siempre estaba en su habitación tal vez pensando, sus amigas iban a verla muy seguido pues estaban preocupadas, una mañana cuando las nubes anunciaban lluvia la maga decidió salir, se dio un baño y se puso su ropa, tomo su sombrilla rosa por si empezaba a llover y dio un largo paseo por Magnolia, pensaba en todas las aventuras que había vivido últimamente en compañía de Gray, ella realmente pensó que tenia oportunidad después de todo el chico intento salvarla de los dragones incluso podía recordar que en una visión le daba su vida por ella, pero no todo eso estaba errado de alguna forma, empezó a llover fuertemente y todos corrían a sus casas pero no la maga, ella seguía caminando como si nada bajo su paraguas rosado, al mirar al cielo vio humo saliendo del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, decidió ir a ver pues no perdía nada y no tenía nada más que hacer, al llegar al lugar pudo ver un pequeño gato que llevaba un traje rosa con motas negras tirado en el fango, ella lo levanto y lo tomo entre sus brazos "este es, el gato que acompañaba a el dragón slayer de las sombras" pensó de inmediato.

–Rouge-. Susurro el pequeño neko, la maga corrió buscando al amigo del pequeño pero no tuvo éxito, la tormenta se hacía más y mas potente por lo que la chica decidió ir a casa a curar las heridas del gato.

-¿Dónde está Fro?-. Cuestiono el pequeño al darse cuenta de que no tenía su traje rosa y tenía un vendaje en una de sus patas

-estas en la habitación de Juvia-. Respondió la maga sonriendo

–Yo soy Frosch-.

–Yo soy Juvia-.

–Fro-. Volvió a decir el neko

–Juvia-. Dijo la maga

–Fro-

-Juvia

–Fro-.

–Juvia-. Siguieron por un momento para después ambos reír

-Juvia habla igual a Fro-. Dijo el pequeño sonrojado

–Juvia piensa lo mismo de Fro-. Le dijo la maga mientras le ponía al pequeño su traje de rana

-¿vamos a buscar a Rouge? ¿Estás de acuerdo?-.

–Fro piensa lo mismo-. Le respondió sonriendo agradecido, la maga tomo a Fro entre sus brazos y camino hacia el bosque donde lo había encontrado, caminaron un largo rato sin encontrar al joven, se detuvieron a descansar por un momento

–Fro está muy triste, Fro quiere ver a Rouge-. Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

–Juvia piensa que no deberías de llorar, porque si Rouge aparece y te ve así se preocupara mucho por Fro, además Juvia está contigo no te dejara solo, Juvia nunca te dejara solo-. Al decir esas palabras Fro se quedo sorprendido, hacía ya tiempo que su amigo Lector se había marchado con Sting y se sentía verdaderamente solo, siempre lo recordaba y a pesar de tener a Rouge no tenia con quien hablar de Rouge

-Fro se sentía muy solo, Rouge es el mejor amigo de Fro...Fro no quiere estar solo-. Dijo el neko mientras abrazaba a Loxar

-sabes Juvia también se sentía muy sola, nadie quería a Juvia porque siempre atraía la lluvia… a veces me siento muy sola-.

–Fro estará contigo, a Fro le gusta la lluvia y así Fro ni Juvia volverán a sentirse solos-. Le dijo el neko mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, la maga le mostro la señal del gremio poniendo su índice arriba

–"aunque este lejos, siempre estaré observándote", eso quiere decir esto –

aunque Juvia un día se aparte de Fro, porque Fro tenga que marcharse con Rouge, Juvia siempre estará aquí para Fro cuando la necesites-. Le repitió la maga al pequeño mientas le regalaba una sonrisa cálida que lo hacía sentir muy bien

-Frosch…-. Le dijo Rouge mientras miraba la escena conmovido

-Rouge-. Dijo el neko saltando a los brazos de su amigo quien estaba muy herido, Juvia corrió hacia el sosteniéndolo ayudándolo a caminar, la maga llevo al joven a su casa pues temía que hubiese un escándalo en el gremio, al llegar a la habitación de la maga, esta llamo a Wendy para que curara las heridas del joven pidiendo mantuviera en secreto lo que había pasado, Wendy acepto sin duda pues confiaba en ella, mientras Wendy lo curaba, Juvia salió en busca de ropa para el joven una vez que despertara pues la suya se había hecho trisas.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-. Pregunto el joven una vez consiente mientras miraba al techo, al no encontrar respuesta se levanto sentándose en la cama, pero se dio cuenta que a su lado la maga se encontraba profundamente dormida y en sus brazos el pequeño Fro, Rouge sonrió y dio las gracias a la maga aunque no pudiera escucharlo, se recostó nuevamente mirando a la maga detenidamente pensando que gracias a ella habían sobrevivido ambos, realmente no tenia como pagarle tanto…

Por la mañana mientras Juvia trataba de despertar se sintió envuelta en los brazos de un hombre, sin abrir los ojos acaricio el pecho del joven mientras en el medio de ambos se sentía el pequeño neko, el aroma del chico embriagaba por completo los sentidos de la maga, en cuanto abrió los ojos enrojeció por completo

–Rouge sama… es muy apuesto-. Se dijo así misma mientras se paraba de golpe corriendo hacia todos lados de la habitación muerta de vergüenza mientras le salía humo de la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el joven

–Fro se pregunta lo mismo-.

Al escuchar esto la maga se tropezó con la alfombra cayendo de cara al suelo

-¿Juvia está bien? Fro está asustado-. Pregunto el neko mientras Rouge cargaba a la maga y la colocaba en la cama, una vez más ese aroma que se volvía como una droga, la maga no pudo evitar sonreír en sus sueños. En cuanto Juvia despertó vio a Fro mirándola estando al pendiente de ella

-¿Dónde está Rouge?-. Pregunto la chica al neko

–aquí estoy, lamento ave usado tu baño, pero necesitaba darme una ducha-. Dijo mientas se ponía una camisa de color negro que la maga le había traído

-gracias por la ropa me quedo bastante bien-.

–fro piensa lo mismo-. la maga se puso de pie tomando al pequeño neko

–Juvia se dará un baño ahora ¿te gustaría tomar un baño Fro?-. le pregunto la maga

–Fro está de acuerdo-. Dijo muy feliz, la maga y el pequeño entraron al baño, al escuchar risas Rouge se sonrojo un poco prefiriendo salir de la habitación.

Erza toco la puerta de la chica en compañía de Cana, Lucy y Mirajne, pero no respondieron así que Erza decidió abrir la puerta, en cuento abrieron escucharon la vos de Juvia

–no agás eso me avergüenzas-. Todas se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta del baño sonrojadas al mirar ropa de hombre rasgada en el cesto de ropa sucia junto con ropa de Juvia

Erza se puso sumamente sonrojada sacando humo de la cabeza, mientras Cana asombrada salía de la habitación corriendo probablemente para regar la noticia entre sus amigas

-cielos…-. Dijo mirajne sonrojándose un poco

Lucy se quedo de piedra, escucharon la perilla girar y las 3 chicas gritaron avergonzadas al pensar que ambos saldrían desnudos, a Erza y Lucy les salió sangre por la nariz cayendo en la cama mientras Mira se tapaba los ojos

-¿Qué hacen en la habitación de Juvia?-.

–si Fro piensa lo mismo-.

–Solo es un gato-. Dijo Mira a sus amigas

–entonces esa ropa…-.

–Juvia, Fro ¿pasa algo?-. Interrumpió el joven a quien miraron de arriba abajo sin parar

-¡este es ese sujeto!-. Grito Lucy mientras se ocultaba tras Mirajne

los magos se sentaron en el recibidor de Fairy Hills mientras Mirajne atendía a todos con una taza de café, Rouge les narro el porqué se encontraba en el bosque mal herido, tal parecía que los miembros de Fairy Tail tendrían nuevos enemigos muy pronto

-debemos informar al maestro de inmediato, debemos prepararnos por cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir-. Dijo Erza mientras todos se marchaban al gremio.

-hey Gray… ¿has visto a Lucy?, no la he visto en todo el día-.

–no la he vistió y no debes de estar pegado a ella siempre-. Le respondió Gray con un gruñido algo molesto

"Lucy" pensó el mago de hielo, sin duda el creía estar enamorado de la maga, sin embargo no había visto a la maga de agua hacia ya unos días por alguna razón empezaba a extrañarla demasiado

–Juvia ¿Dónde estarás tu?-. Dijo con un susurro mientras todos se giraban para ver a Erza escoltando a Rouge y el resto de las magas, en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad contaron lo ocurrido al gremio, haciendo que el maestro decidiera que todos se pusieran muy atentos a acontecimientos futuros y que no bajaran la guardia ni por un segundo

–Estoy encendido-. Dijo Natsu

-maestro ¿confiaremos en ese tipo?-. Pregunto Gray

-Rouge no miente-. Le contesto Frosch sollozando

–aunque ustedes duden de él, ¡Juvia le cree!-. Dijo la maga defendiendo a sus nuevos amigos

–si ustedes dos se han vuelto amigos de Juvia chan no hay por qué dudar de ustedes, consideren a todo el gremio como sus amigos-. Dijo el maestro sonriendo

Gray se quedo pasmado recordando aquella ves que Juvia lo defendió de la misma manera, todos charlaban sobre la noticia que habían traído y Natsu y las chicas abordaron a Rouge con preguntas mientras Juvia ayudaba a Mira a llevar las bebidas para todos

–Juvia…-.

–dime Gray ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Le respondió fríamente lo que atrajo varias miradas pues esta jamás lo había hecho

-¿Dónde habías estado?-.

–pues en verdad no creo que le interese donde ha estado Juvia o ¿esperaba que Juvia llorara por Gray Fullbuster toda la vida? tajantemente

–Así que ya no te importa, eso me parece bien ya estaba verdaderamente art…-. Se detuvo pensando que tal vez aria llorar a la chica

-¿arto?-. Pregunto la maga acercándose al mientras lo miraba a los ojos

Lucy, Erza, Mirajne, Natsu y Rouge se pusieron de pie y se acercaron para defender a la chica, la cual al verlos alzo la mano en señal para que se detuvieran

-y ahora que, todos se pondrán en mi contra por esto-. Dijo Gray mirando fríamente a Juvia

–para ponerse en tu contra deben de tener un motivo, el cual si no estoy mal no existe, Juvia no se va a poner a llorar por esto, Gray Fullbuster ni que valieras tanto-. Le dijo mientras le sonreía burlonamente y le miraba con superioridad, a lo que todos sorprendidos miraron atónitos lo que acababan de presenciar

–gehehe gehehe-. Se escucho la risa de Gajeel

–esa Juvia hacía tiempo que no la veía-. Añadió el dragón de metal

El maestro esbozo una sonrisa en aprobación de que por fin la maga le hubiera puesto un alto a los desplantes del chico, todos se sentaron nuevamente pues podían ver que juvia podía mantener la situación bajo control, Gray trato de tomar la mano de la maga

–Juvia… yo-. Se detuvo en cuanto sintió que la maga convertía en agua su mano y se daba la media vuelta para marcharse, salió del gremio sin decir más.

A los pocos días Sting y Lector también había llegado al gremio, lo que alegro a Natsu pues así podía tener un compañero de entrenamiento además de Gray , en las semanas siguientes salían a misiones y solían entrenar duro para una batalla que se avecinaba pronto.

Un día mientras Gray estaba entrenando en el bosque

-ven abrázame-. Escucho decir a la vos de Rouge

–he… si…-. Alcanzo a escuchar la vos de Juvia apenada, el mago de hielo se acerco espiando desde detrás de unos arbustos para ver a ambos magos abrazados y a Fro sentado en una roca, Rouge mantenía a la joven entre sus brazos sosteniendo la cabeza de ella contra su pecho.

–escucha mi corazón, trata de que tu respiración sea como la mía-. Decía el mago

–Si-. Contesto ella

Se apartaron un poco

–Concentra toda tu magia en tus manos-.

–si-. Le dijo mientras se tomaban de las manos y se miraban a los ojos, de la nada los empezó a envolver una poderosa magia de torrentes de agua envueltos en sombras, que aparecían y desaparecían por el lugar destrozando todo a su paso, parecían remolinos de agua con un poder impresionante

-¿celoso?-. Pregunto Erza a su amigo mientas también se ocultaba tras los arbustos, a lo que el chico solo gruño como respuesta

–su magia, está bastante coordinada y además es una combinación muy poderosa-. Dijo Erza a su camarada

–impresionante yo también quiero intentarlo-. Comento Natsu mientras se hacía presente frente a Juvia y Rouge

–si quieres intentarlo necesitas un compañero que tenga magia compatible con la tuya-. Le respondió Rogue

–entonces el idiota de Gray queda descartado ¿Qué tal tu Lucy?-.

–No, recuerda que mi magia es para invocar espíritus-.

-¿y tú erza?-.

–no seas tonto yo uso el reequipamiento no magia como la tuya, -entonces iré con Wendy ella debe de poder-. Dijo salamnder mientras salía corriendo en busca de la mencionada

-ei chicos ¿no tienen hambre?-. Dijo Erza mientras ponía un día de campo, todos miraron con una gota en la cabeza como símbolo de sorpresa

–Fro si quiere-.

–aye-. Dijeron los nekos siguiendo la corriente de la chica, Lucy y Juvia sonrieron y empezaron a comer, Rouge estaba a punto de sentarse cuando Gray le toco el hombro

–no deberías tratar de meterte con chicas de nuestro gremio-.

–Chicas de su gremio-. Le respondió mirándolo de reojo

-mierda no te agás el imbécil-. Le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente

–y si lo hiciera ¿Qué?-. Le desafío Rouge

-te matare…-. Le dijo mientas una pequeña brisa helada salía de sus manos

–matarme dices, no le veo lo malo… estuve muerto por mucho tiempo así que adelante hazlo, lo único que conseguirás es que ella te odie mas-. Dio como respuesta Contestando a su provocación, mientras se volteaba para ir con las chicas a comer, Gray apretó los puños mientras se mordía el labio "acaso ese chico iba tan enserio" pensó el joven "no… nadie soporta estar con Juvia la dama de la lluvia… pero yo si" sonrió mientras pensaba que ese chico no aguantaría lo que significaba estar con Juvia, además ella no soportaría estar sin "su Gray sama" sonrió complacido mientras regresaba al gremio.


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE MI FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :3 … MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA!

En el día de campo hecho por Erza convencieron a Rouge para que llevara a Juvia a tomar un café en alguna bella terraza al día siguiente por la tarde y así lo hiso invito a la chica a tomar un café a lo cual ella acepto, al día siguiente Rouge se encontraba en la barra del gremio hablando con Mirajne pidiéndole consejos o algo que lo ayudara para que la maga se sintiera cómoda, Rouge llevaba una camisa de manga larga a cuadros de color rojo y un pantalón negro con cadenas plateadas que colgaban a un lado

-ese estilo te sienta bien-. Le dijo Cana haciéndole un cumplido

–he… espero que tengas razón-. Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreía un poco

-Juvia…-. Dijo Gray mientras miraba a la chica caminar hacia la barra, lucia hermosa con el traje que le había dado Mirajne hacia unas semanas por fin lo iba a poder usar en una cita y eso la alegraba

-Rouge… Juvia esta lista-. Dijo mientas se sonrojaba, Rouge se giro lentamente para verla, no pudo decirle nada solo sonrió y ambos se sonrojaron un poco, Mirajne ayudando puso una rosa blanca en la mano del chico para que se la diera a Juvia, lo cual hiso, consiguiendo que esta se pusiera roja por completo… pero había empezado a llover

-que lastima no creen-. Dijo Gray sonriendo burlonamente

–Juvia lo siente-. Dijo mientras miraba al suelo

–Sentirlo… ¿Por qué?-. Respondió el dragón slayer de las sombras mientras le enseñaba un paraguas

–pero… y si están cerradas las terrazas-. –Mejor para mí, así podemos caminar por la ciudad bajo la lluvia-. Le dijo mientas la tomaba de la mano y la conducía hacia la puerta, ella sonrió pues por primera vez alguien no la rechazaba por la lluvia.

Por la noche cuando ya habían vuelto de la cita y todos estaban reunidos en el gremio con excepción de Laxus y Gildarts llegaron los enemigos, se trataban de 3 personas que despedían una magia similar a los magos santos

–Makarov… cuanto tiempo-. Se dirigió un hombre alto, moreno de abundante cabellera

-Karmein eres tú, debí haberlo supuesto-.

–traje a mis muchachos con ellos bastara para mantener ocupados a los tuyos y saldar cuentas pendientes-. El maestro saco al tipo de un golpe peleando en el patio del gremio mientras los otros dos provocaban a los chicos atacándolos, pero eran muy fuertes, dejaron fuera de combate a más de la mitad en unos minutos, Erza, Natsu y Gray acorralaron a uno de ellos, pero utilizo su magia para multiplicarse y atacarlos por la espalda

-quédense detrás de mí-. Le dijo Lily a sus compañeros nekos

–aye-. Dijo Happy colocándose los 4 pequeños tras Lily bajo las escaleras del gremio, frente a ellos apareció una chica contra la que estaba luchando Gajeel y Juvia, ambos peleaban contra ella uno de sus poderes era convertir el viento en navajas, las copias peleaban contra muchos del gremio, hasta que empezaron a hacer un ataque conjunto de explosiones, Rouge, Gray y Erza trataban de detener al real mientras Natsu salvaba a Lucy a quien habían capturado un par de copias

–estoy encendido-. Grito mientras iba tras de ellos, la pelea siguió alrededor de una hora, Gajeel, Juvia, Cana y Mira habían derrotado a la chica y a sus copias quedando un poco mal heridos, Mira y Cana habían quedado en el bosque y Gajeel y Juvia cerca de la catedral Cardia, al verlos heridos las copias del otro sujeto realizaron una gran explosión que empezó a incendiar donde se encontraban los 4

-¡Miraje! ¡Cana!-. Grito Lissana volando en dirección hacia donde estaba su hermana y su amiga

-¡Gajeel!-. Se escucho la voz de Levy mientras Lily la llevaba al lado del mencionado

-¡Juvia!-. grito Gray mientras trataba de correr hacia la catedral, Erza coloco su mano en su hombro indicando que no lo hiciera, en cuanto lo noto Rouge había salido tras de ella corriendo a toda prisa, Gray y Natsu se apresuraron a terminar con la pelea para poder ver a sus camaradas y así lo hicieron a pesar de las insistencias de Erza, Gray corrió hacia donde se encontraban Gajeel, Levy, Rouge y Juvia, Wendy se encontraba en compañía de Charle curando a cuan herido se encontrara en el camino, al llegar cerca de la catedral pudo ver que Levy y Rouge habían colocado a los magos bajo un árbol en camas improvisadas mientras estaban junto a cada uno respectivamente mientras los limpiaban un poco con lo que parecía parte de la ropa de Levy, Gray corrió junto a Juvia quitando a Rouge del medio, el dragón se puso de pie apartándose de ambos recargándose en el árbol, manteniendo vigilado al mago de hielo

-Juvia, no puedes morir, vamos abre los ojos aguanta que llegue Wendy, no puedes dejarme solo… yo te amo Juvia-. Le dijo mientras dos lágrimas se asomaban por sus tristes ojos, Levy lo miro algo molesta pero el mago no le prestó ninguna atención a la chica, la maga de agua empezaba a abrir los ojos

–Rouge…-. Dijo con vos quebrada algo débil

–aquí estoy-. Respondió el mago mientras hacía a un lado a Fullbuster, la tomo de la mano mientras la miraba y ella le sonreía un poco diciéndole que estaba bien mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico

-Juvia…-. Insistió Gray, Wendy llego mientras Levy le pedía que se encargara de Gajeel, tomo a Gray del brazo alejándose un poco de los demás, en cuanto estaban retirados esta le dio una bofetada al mago

–no porque alguien quiera tener lo que tu tuviste antes con ella, quieras estropearlo, no quieres que ella sea feliz contigo, ni con otro, que tan infeliz tiene que ser para que tu estés complacido-. Le dijo al mago sin miramientos

–yo… cometí un error al rechazarla, nunca me di cuenta de que la amaba, hasta que ella se empezó a alejar de mí-.

–ese chico se la merece más que tu-.

-¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?-. Le cuestiono el mago de hielo a McGarden.

**Flashback **

Juvia y Gajeel se encontraban junto a una casa cerca de la catedral, la cual fue incendiada junto con unas casas alrededor, la maga de agua había tratado de contener el fuego mientras Gajeel estaba en el suelo inconsciente, pero la maga no pudo mantenerse ni un segundo más de pie desplomándose en el suelo, por suerte Levy y Lily habían llegado

-rápido saca a Juvia, yo me encargo de Gajeel-. Dijo Lily

Una vez que los sacaron del fuego, Rouge llego corriendo, Levy lo miro parecía que el joven venia totalmente angustiado y quizá algunas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos

-Juvia…-. Susurro mientras se acercaba a más maga que estaba en los brazos de Levy

–gracias por salvarla-. Dijo el mago mientras miraba a la chica y al neko, ambos le sonrieron a Rouge mientras el cargaba a la maga de agua en sus brazos y Lily a Gajeel llevándolos a ambos bajo unos árboles, donde Levy había improvisado un par de camas, la ropa de Levy estaba rasgada había cortado dos trozos de su falda y los había mojado para limpiar las heridas de los magos, Levy tomo a Gajeel y limpiaba amorosamente sus heridas mientras Rouge hacia lo mismo con la maga

-creo… que tu no me recordaste… hace 7 años yo era aprendiz de Gajeel, a veces iba a Phantom y te veía, tu una de mas magas más fuertes del gremio… una Element 4, has cambiado sin duda ahora eres más alegre y te ves más feliz… recuerdo que un día te vi muy triste porque el idiota de Bora había terminado contigo… quería acercarme pero yo solo era un niño… te volví a encontrar con la misma tristeza… otro idiota te había lastimado… pero ahora ya no soy un niño yo cuidare de ti-. Le decía Rouge a la maga aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba Lily lo miro sonriendo mientras Levy se conmovía por las palabras sinceras del chico

–Levy… tu trajiste luz Gajeel, ahora sé cómo se siente el… al tenerte a ti y a Lily, Frosch es mi mejor amigo y Juvia es la luz que me rescato de las sombras…-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-intenta decirle que la amas, ella tiene la última palabra-. Le dijo Levy a Gray antes de marcharse de vuelta con Gajeel…

Al día siguiente ya todo estaba bien los del gremio trabajaban en la reconstrucción y el maestro entre otros estaba un poco heridos, Rouge, Gray, Natsu y Sting ayudaban a los demás ya que no estaban tan mal heridos, pero de buenas a primeras Gray desapareció…

BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO… LOS QUIERO Y BUENO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… SE DESPIDE CON MUCHO AMOR MAVIS, NOS VEMOS


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE UN POCO DE LEMON XD…

ESPERO LES GUSTE

rita uchiha namikaze ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :3 Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO

Kim-blanca GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA SE AGRADECE Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS

Dixie Ulquiorra BUENO TU SABES QUE YO TE AGRADESCO MUCHO ESPECIALMENTE A TI POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTAS DETRÁS DE MIS HISTORIAS Y ESO ME ALEGRA MUCHO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE

valqiria8 ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y COMPARTO TU OPINION A MI TAMBIEN ME EMPEZO A GUSTAR ROGUE CHENEY DESDE HACE UN TIEMPO :3

Medaka-chan ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL FINAL Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR TU COMO DIXIE SON LAS QUE MAS SIGEN MIS FICS Y GRACIAS!

Sejo Riama AQUÍ TE DEJO EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :3 Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO

UN SALUDO PARA TODAS BESOSSSSS

.

.

.

.

-intenta decirle que la amas, ella tiene la última palabra-. Le dijo Levy a Gray antes de marcharse de vuelta con Gajeel…

Al día siguiente ya todo estaba bien los del gremio trabajaban en la reconstrucción y el maestro entre otros estaba un poco heridos, Rogue, Gray, Natsu y Sting ayudaban a los demás ya que no estaban tan mal heridos, pero de buenas a primeras Gray desapareció…

Fuera de Fairy Hills se encontraba Gray Fullbuster tratando de esquivar los ojos vigilantes de algunas chicas que se encontraban descansando en su dormitorio, decidió entrar por la ventana de Juvia una táctica que había aprendido de Natsu al entrar a casa de Lucy, en cuanto entro vio a Juvia acostada en la cama tenia la frente y uno de sus brazos vendados, y algunos moretones en su cuerpo, tenia puesto solo su ropa interior, probablemente porque le dolía utilizar su típica ropa, el joven se acerco sin dejar de mirarla sentándose a su lado, no pudo contenerse y empezó a rozar el cuerpo de la chica con las yemas de sus dedos

–Fro… basta me haces cosquillas-. Dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos muy adormilada

Gray se acerco lentamente a ella rosando sus labios –no soy Fro…-. Le susurro mientras la maga despertaba de golpe

–G... Gra… Gray ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba y se cubría con una sabana de color rosado, provocando que un pequeño muñeco cayera al suelo

-¿este… se supone que soy yo?-. Pregunto el mago mientras tomaba el muñeco y se lo mostraba a la chica

–si…-. Dijo sumamente avergonzada

-¿querías dormir conmigo?-. Le pregunto mientras miraba al suelo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Gray empujo a Juvia para que se recostara de nuevo y el recostarse a su lado

-quisiera que me abrazaras como abrazaste tantas noches ese muñeco-.

–Gr…-. Trato de hablar la maga sin conseguirlo pues el mago llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca de la chica para silenciarla, Gray puso medio cuerpo sobre Juvia mientras la contemplaba por completo

–Aquí tienes un moretón-. Le dijo señalando su estomago

–y aquí otro-. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su muslo

–y otro, y otro…-. Le decía mientras acariciaba cada zona donde esta tuviera

–y por ultimo tienes uno aquí-. Le dijo a la chica mientras hacia su cabello a un lado y besaba apasionadamente su cuello, Juvia dejo escapar un gemido que fue la pauta que el chico necesitaba para saber que podía seguir, el joven puso su mano en la espalda de la chica desabrochando su sostén dejando a la vista los senos de la joven, quien por vergüenza solo se limitaba a cerrar los ojos, el mago empezó a acariciar a la chica, mordiendo y lamiendo sus senos, dejando escapar un gemido más profundo, eso realmente excitaba al chico, el joven coloco sus manos en la cintura bajando poco a poco a sus caderas mientras bajaba sus bragas para dejar expuesta la intimidad de la chica, pero esta vez las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, pero aun así no podía decir nada

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?-. Pregunto el chico mientras se detenía un poco

–no… no quiero-. Le respondió la chica, el mago en respuesta de lo que le había dicho la maga elemental se puso de pie para ir totalmente frustrado al baño, mientas en la habitación se sumaba alguien más…

Rogue había entrado a la habitación de Juvia llevando unas flores y para ver como seguía, pero sin embargo encontró a la joven desnuda llorando en la esquina de su cama

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Le pregunto suavemente, casi como un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella quitándose la camisa negra que traía puesta y poniéndosela a Juvia sin abotonar, la chica se arrodillo en la cama abrazando a Rogue quien estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, ese aroma la ponía tranquila, algo en el aroma de ese chico la envolvía en seguridad, en armonía, en paz, el joven sentía como el cuerpo desnudo de la chica se presionaba con su pecho

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Pregunto de nuevo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la maga

–Gray esta aquí… el me-.

–ese estúpido se atrevió a tocarte-. Concluyo molesto mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, el la tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos, ella se ruborizo y preocupo al ver que el chico también estaba vendado de la cabeza

-tu herida…-. Le dijo la joven mientras alzaba sus manos y le acariciaba la frente

-no importa-. Le contesto mientras le daba un cálido beso el cual presencio Fullbuster, debido a que los ruidos lo habían llevado de vuelta frente a la chica, este último se torno muy agresivo por lo que acababa de presenciar dándole un golpe a Cheney que lo llevo al suelo, este se puso de pie y también golpeo al mago

–vamos a fuera-. Le propuso Gray

–Me parece bien-. Le contesto el dragón mientras ambos salían por la ventana, Juvia al ver eso se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla de su closet, y abrocho la camisa que le había prestado Rogue y salió corriendo hacia el patio de Fairy Hills, mientras en el camino la chica se hacia una coleta, Erza, Lucy y Levy la vieron corriendo así que decidieron seguirla, en cuanto llegaron a la puerta del edificio antes de salir se observaban ambos chicos peleando, estos peleaban sin magia pero más que una pelea perecían lanzarse solo reclamaciones mientras se golpeaban sin sentido

–Así de fácil ¡llegas tú y quieres que ella se olvide de mí!-. Le gritaba Gray mientras lo tenía en el suelo

–a que te refieres imbécil ¡tú la rechazarse!-. Le respondió Rogue mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás y se le iba encima –

-Me equivoque y estoy en todo mi derecho de querer rectificar-.

–Rectificar de que hablas… te comportaste como un idiota-. Seguían con los golpes parecía que ninguno quería ceder

–vaya tontos se van a lastimar aun mas-. Dijo Erza mientras Juvia miraba sin decir ni una palabra, Lucy y Levy la abrazaban tratando de que reaccionara.

-no finjas que eres mejor que yo, tú siempre estarás envuelto en el poder de las sombras-. Le echo en cara Fullbuster mientras le daba un puñetazo, Rogue miro hacia un lado escupiendo sangre

–ella me saco de las sombras… no soy mejor que tu, los dos somos distantes, incluso hasta caemos en lo frio cuando hay personas mirándonos, se que también soy un idiota ¡pero yo puedo reconocer que la amo!-. Le contesto mientras lanzaba un golpe al mago en el estomago que lo hiso caer, Gray había llegado a su límite ya no quería hablar ahora solo tenía la necesidad de matarlo

–te voy a matar-. Le dijo mientras corría hacia él, sus puños estaban congelados, de un golpe tiro al chico en el suelo y empezaba a golpearlo salvajemente, Erza corrió hacia ambos tratando de detener a Gray, pero si quería pelear con magia también Cheney podía –rugido del dragón de sombras-. Dijo levemente mientras con el ataque se quitaba a Gray de encima, había sido un golpe bajo de Fullbuster atacarlo de esa manera pero se cierto modo lo entendía después de todo el también estaba reprimiendo las ganas de matarlo, el dragón no paraba de escupir sangre debido a esos golpes que había sufrido por parte del mago quien había utilizado magia de un modo muy bajo, Gray lo miro poniéndose de pie, ambos parecía que pensaban seguir con la pelea

–basta…-. Dijo Juvia llorando mientras abrazaba a Gray

–basta por favor… ya no le agás daño-. Le dijo con una tenue vos que el alquimista se esforzaba por escuchar, levanto la mirada hacia el chico, la maga tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, Gray apretó los puños

–está bien… ya no pelearemos-. Le respondió mientras Erza y Levy auxiliaban a Rogue y Juvia y Lucy a Gray…

Los condujeron a dentro de Fairy Hills, Levy preso su cuarto a Lucy y Juvia para que curaran a Gray, mientras Erza y ella curaban a Rogue en el cuarto de Juvia.

Pero justo antes de entrar al edificio –tú ganaste, ella corrió y te abrazo a ti-. Le dijo el dragón slayer al mago de hielo mientras este ocultaba sus ojos en su cabello…

-Gray estás loco, como se te ocurre agarrarte a golpes de esa manera-. Le regaño Lucy mientras le curaban, una vez que terminaron de curarlo…

-Lucy podrías ir a ver como esta Rogue… por favor-. Pidió Juvia algo seria

–aye…-. Le respondió la chica saliendo del cuarto de inmediato

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. Le cuestiono Juvia

–por que… te amo Juvia… lamento haberte rechazado, pero desde que lo hice me arrepiento-.

–Gray… Juvia está feliz de que al fin le diga eso, pero ya es muy tarde-.

– ¿ya no me amas?-. Le pregunto el mago mientras este tomaba la mano de la chica

–Un día Juvia le dijo, que el corazón de Juvia siempre estaría lleno de amor para usted… y aun lo está… siempre lo estará-. Le dijo sonriendo

–entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?-.

–Juvia siempre querrá a Gray sama por haber sido el primer amor de Juvia… pero Juvia tiene un nuevo amor y Gray sama debe de entenderlo, Gray sama siempre mereció mi amor, pero cuando me rechazo por Lucy-.

-¿Lucy? ¡¿Quien te lo dijo?!-.

–eso no importa, Juvia sabe que fue por ella, cuando me rechazo por Lucy comprendí que yo no era tan especial, entendí que usted siempre me salvaba y procuraba de mi esa era la razón por la que creí se merecía mi amor pero… Juvia noto que siempre era así, Gray sama daba la vida por cualquiera del gremio Lucy, Erza Wendy, no había favoritismo alguno, usted se comportaba con Juvia como con todas-. Le dijo algo triste

–Juvia…-. Susurro Gray mientras bajaba la vista, las manos de la maga rodearon su cuello mientras este levantaba la vista para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos azules hermosos en los que se perdió de un momento a otro, ella se acerco lentamente y le dio un dulce beso

-Gray sama disculpe a Juvia pero siempre quiso hacer eso-. Le dijo la chica mientras salía de la habitación para ver que Erza, Lucy y Levy estaban fuera del cuarto

-Rogue está en tu cuarto-. Le dijo Erza mientras las tres chicas entraban en la habitación de Levy para ver a Gray.

Juvia entro a su habitación y vio a Rogue sentado sobre la cama sosteniendo una pequeña caja negra en sus manos

-hola-. Dijo Juvia serrando la puerta a su espalda

–hola…-. Le respondió el mago mientas miraba al suelo, la maga se acerco a la cama y se sentó en una silla frente a él, mientras tomaba una de las manos del chico

-¿Por qué no estás con Gray?-. Le pregunto sin mirarla, la maga noto que este estaba llorando

-¿Gray? Preguntas por él, el está bien y Juvia quiere estar contigo no con el-. Le dijo con una sonrisa, el mago alzo la vista, mientras la veía a los ojos, el tenia los ojos llorosos y Juvia al verlo sintió ganas de abrazarlo y así lo hiso, causando que la pequeña caja callera al suelo

–Espera-. Dijo Rogue mientras recogía el objeto del suelo, Juvia lo miro parpadeando un par de veces

–Te tengo un regalo-. Le dijo el mago con una leve sonrisa, la maga abrió la pequeña caja que en el interior tenía un collar de plata con un dije precioso en forma de corazón con un exquisito decorado y en el centro el símbolo de infantito

– ¿infinito?-. Pregunto la chica

–Como mi amor-. Respondió el dragón mirando hacía el suelo algo avergonzado, para después ayudar a la chica a ponerse el regalo

-¿enserio?-. Pregunto la maga avergonzada

–Si-.

–Entonces Juvia también debe darle un regalo-. La maga se puso de pie bajándose los pantalones, Rogue la miro con sorpresa y la maga empezó a desabotonar la camisa que traía acariciando el torso de el, Cheney se sonrojo y ella también pero, ambos querían seguir, el dragón slayer tomo a la chica de la cintura y la coloco encima de él

–Juvia lo ama…-. Le dijo Juvia, el la acerco a él dándole un beso muy tierno que se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado

-te amo-. Le susurro el chico al oído a su amada, ambos se besaron nuevamente mientras Rogue despojaba a la chica de su ropa y ella la sacaba los pantalones al chico, el mago coloco a la chica sobre la cama mirándola detalladamente sonrió al saberla por fin suya, el mago beso el cuello de la chica mientras esta gemía despacio, y tomaba al chico del cabello haciendo que bajara lentamente a sus pechos, Cheney dio una lamida a los pezones de la chica quien profundizo su gemido, el chico estaba excitado sin duda, pero quería primero complacer a su compañera, beso lentamente su estomago mientras con sus manos acariciaba la cintura de la chica, ella tomo de nuevo su cabello bajándolo hacia su monte de venus, Rogue lamio lentamente esa zona recorriendo cada parte de su amada, explorando con su lengua y sus manos cada espacio de ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, Juvia gemía cada vez con más intensidad y eso hacía saber al chico donde estaban los puntos exactos para hacer estallar en éxtasis a su chica, el joven siguió lamiendo la intimidad de Juvia haciendo que esta alcanzara el orgasmo, el joven regreso a los labios de la chica

–Rogue… es la primera vez de Juvia-. El chico la miro dulcemente acariciando su rostro y dándole un beso en la fuente

-¿quieres que me detenga?-. Pregunto amorosamente

–no, solo se gentil con Juvia-. Le dijo sonriendo, el chico empezó a penetrarla lentamente mientras la maga tenía una mueca de dolor y placer a la vez, el chico espero un momento a que la maga se acostumbrara al intruso en su cuerpo, mientras sellaba el momento con un beso, el mago empezó a embestirla lentamente hasta que los gemidos de la chica pasaron de dolor a placer

–mas-. Susurro la maga apenada, el chico acelero sus movimientos hasta que la chica soltó un grito que anunciaba un orgasmo más seguido de un leve gemido del chico quien acababa de correrse, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y se sonreían, el mago se puso de pie para ir al baño, encendiendo algunas velas y poniendo lociones en la bañera con agua tibia, regreso a la cama para tomar a su chica en brazos y llevarla a la tina, ambos entraron para darse un baño

-soy muy feliz-. Dijo el dragón apenado mientras la chica se recargaba en su pecho

–juvia también lo es-. Le respondió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello

–amo tu aroma-. Le dijo ella mientras serraba los ojos

–a mi tu aroma me vuelve loco-. Dijo el chico mientras acariciaba tiernamente la espalda de la chica

–juvia ¿quieres ser mi no..?-.

–Novia-. Interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa lo que tuvo como respuesta un sonrojo en el joven

–Juvia estaría encantada de ser tu novia Rogue-. Ambos se besaron mientras fuera del cuarto de la chica Erza, Lucy y McGarden totalmente rojas tapaban las pequeñas orejas del neko compañero de Rogue.

.

.FIN

.

.

.

.AHHH PARA LAS QUE SE PREGUNTEN PORQUE CASI NO AGO GRUVIA ES POR QUE HASTA QUE EL MALDITO DE GRAY AVANCE CON ELLA EN EL MANGA YO SERE MALA CON EL JUM! PREFIERO POR EL MOMENTO HACER ROUVIA 3

Jeje espero les gustara :p gracias por leer y pues de verdad ojala que les gustara y si no pues me conformo con que a una sola persona le guste n.n se despide Mavis con mucho amor pidiendo sus comentarios de antemano que me inspiran a seguir jeje


End file.
